baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Saerileth
'Saerileth- 'Modyfikacja przedstawia nam historię młodej paladynki imieniem Saerileth. Aby ją znaleźć wystarczy udać się do Dzielnicy Świątynnej. . Teraz udajemy się pod wejście do Sali Promiennego Serca. Poszukiwana sama nas zaczepi i nie będzie ukrywała faktu, że wie o naszym boskim pochodzeniu. Najwyższa pora przyjrzeć się nowemu nabytkowi w drużynie. Saerileth w momencie przyłączenia ma 10. poziom. Wysoka Mądrość i Charyzma to niewątpliwie zaleta, podobnie jak 16 punktów Siły. Dziewczyna jest Kawalerem , przez co zyskuje odporność na strach i złamanie morale, jak też posiada bonusy do ataku przeciwko demonom i smokom. Co ciekawe ta modyfikacja pozwala nam dostać się do czarowięzów innym sposobem. Po wizycie u Gaelana obiecujmy powrócić z pieniędzmi, jednak nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Możemy jeszcze odwiedzić nasz kontakt ze Złodziejami Cienia odnośnie obniżonej kwoty pomocy, jednak po drodze zaczepia nas pewien rycerz z interesującą propozycją. Musimy się zgodzić jej podjąć, by móc wykonać kolejne. Przyjmujemy więc pierwsze zlecenie, " Pokonać Khalabaxina", które wymaga podróży na odległe Wzgórza Umar. Po dotarciu na miejsce, możemy wysłuchać rozmowy mieszkańców wioski zgodnie z oryginalną fabułą dla tego zadania bądź też od razu udać się na poszukiwania Khalabaxina. Znajdziemy go tuż obok wejścia do Jaskini Umar. Trudno nasz cel przegapić, gdyż jest nim czarny smok. Zabicie jaszczura nie jest proste, jednak po jego śmierci możemy z ciała zgarnąć sporo gotówki i niepojawiający się w grze Płaszcz Baldurana. Wracamy do Dzielnicy Świątyń do Havuna, który stoi tuż obok innego rycerza, Ryana Trawla. Inkasujemy za zadanie 30 000 Punktów Doświadczenia. Kolejne zlecenie, " Pokonanie wampirów", jest już niemalże kopią istniejącego w grze, polegającego na zniszczeniu Bodhi i jej gildii. Identycznie jak w zadaniu od Arana, drzwi otwiera nam Haz, a my musimy pozbyć się Lassala oraz Bodhi. Mod zadbał o nowe linie dialogowe, jednak prowadzą one do tych samych wniosków. Siostra Irenicusa ucieka, a my, po przyznaniu nam 18 750 Punktów Doświadczenia, wracamy do zleceniodawcy. Znów mod wykorzystuje oryginalną zawartość gry, a więc pojawia się Saemon Havarian, który oferuje nam podróż do Czarowięzów. O ile dialogi ma odrobinę zmienione na potrzeby innej osoby, z którą rozmawia, to kolejny czytany przez narratora przerywnik jest identyczny z tym, który oglądamy pomagając Złodziejom Cienia. Tym sposobem okazuje się, że MediaWiki:Badtitletext dotrzymał słowa, którego nigdy nam nie dał, bo wcale z nim nie rozmawialiśmy. Dalej wydarzenia toczą się już wedle znanego schematu, począwszy od zdrady Saemona, po dotarcie do samego Przytułku. Nasza towarzyszka zostanie w pewnym momencie porwana przez złego potwora, zaś nam nie pozostaje nic innego, jak skorzystać z propozycji Lorda Edorema, który także jest zauroczony w oddanej Tyrowi dziewczynie. Musimy jednak odzyskać pewne berło, przez co lądujemy w lokacji żywo wyciętej z "Planescape: Torment". Część Ula, tutaj występująca jako Sigil, nie jest niestety zbyt ciekawa. Paru przechodniów na krzyż, którzy nie mają nam nic ciekawego do powiedzenia i raptem jedno wnętrze budynku, do którego możemy zajrzeć. Przepytujemy napotykane Devy o miejsce pobytu naszego kontaktu – czasem nawet kilkakrotnie, aż do uzyskania informacji, iż poszukiwany jegomość znajduje się w karczmie. Wchodzimy do środka i od razu zaczepiamy karczmarza. Warto przyjrzeć się jego asortymentowi od razu, by dobra okazja nie przepadła nam koło nosa. Właściciel tawerny, poza standardową opcją odpoczynku w pokoju, posiada na stanie Buty szybkości, dwie mocne tarcze (w tym jedną pozwalającą na przyspieszenie ruchów) oraz naszyjnik, który potem wręczymy Saerileth. Można także skusić się na pierścień dla maga oraz rudę illitu, potrzebną do jednego z zadań w Dzielnicy Świątynnej. Jharak, którego poznamy po czerwonym ubraniu, nie chce nam zdradzić położenia Berła Tyra. Miast tego wysyła nas na rozmowę z osobnikiem imieniem Mon. Znajdziemy go na wschód od wejścia do karczmy. Wyglądający na orka jegomość ma kosmyk włosów, który pozwoli nam uzyskać Berło Tyra, jednak łatwo się z nim nie rozstanie. Możemy skłonić go odpowiednią sumką (2500 złota) lub najzwyczajniej w świecie zabić. Kwota nie powala, podobnie jak poziom umiejętności bojowych przeciwnika, więc wybór pozostawiam wam. Wracamy do Jharaka, który zgarnia kosmyk włosów dla siebie, ale kieruje nas do karczmarza. Jeśli do tej pory nie zrobiliśmy u niego zakupów, to opcja handlu przepada, bowiem możemy jedynie zapytać o Berło. Dostajemy je bez dodatkowych opłat, więc biegniemy z nim do Edorema, który czeka w miejscu startu. Teleportuje nas do kolejnej lokacji, raz jeszcze "pożyczonej" z komputerowych przygód Bezimiennego. Berło Tyra jest w stanie zniszczyć Glourkista, czyli sprawcę porwania Saerileth. Po drodze napotkamy na niewielki opór, a sam Edorem będzie nam towarzyszył. Docieramy do lewego, dolnego kawałka mapy, gdzie Berło zostanie użyte automatycznie, a nam pozostanie rozprawić się z twardym przybyszem o jakże ambitnym imieniu Devil. Teraz wracamy po swoich śladach, gdy zaczepia nas uwolniona paladynka. Jeśli z nią romansujemy, to rzucamy jakiś tekst o tęsknocie i postać ta automatycznie do nas dołącza. Jeśli nic nas z Saerileth nie łączy, to możemy ją zostawić własnemu losowi. Dziewczyna ma raptem 15 lat, więc kto mógłby być aż tak okrutny? Nie ma sensu opisywać wszystkich dialogów romansowych, jednak warto zaznaczyć, że sami możemy Saerileth zaczepić i wypytać o kilka rzeczy. Kilkanaście opcji jest stałych, jak chociażby zainteresowania, pochodzenie czy zwykłe samopoczucie, jednak z czasem opcji przybywa. Ostatnia zwykle jest jednorazowa, więc zmienia się po wyczerpaniu poprzedniego wątku. Warto także pamiętać, by kwestię wieku dziewczyny traktować na poważnie, bowiem rzucone bezmyślnie uwagi o tym, iż paladynka jest dla nas za młoda, szybko kończą romans niepowodzeniem. Ciekawy jest także wątek Edorema, który rywalizuje z nami o względy dziewczyny. Warto tę kwestię pozostawić do rozstrzygnięcia samej Saerileth, dzięki czemu nie ubrudzimy sobie rąk walką z niedawnym sojusznikiem. Dobrze się stało, iż nie zabrakło stosownego dialogu podczas próby wydostania się z szalonych podziemi Czarowięzów. Saerileth nie wydaje się zbytnio przejęta naszą przemianą. Pilnujemy się podczas odwiedzin w Ust Natha. Baraszkowanie z Faere nie wchodzi w grę, jednak kolejne zadanie, a właściwie kontynuacja tego głównego, czeka na nas właśnie po opuszczeniu podziemnych pieczar niegościnnego Podmroku. Otrzymujemy informację o tym, iż Kesevar, zwany Upadłym, przebywa w Twierdzy Strażnika, czyli lokacji dodanej w "Tronie Bhaala", do której możemy dotrzeć jeszcze w "Cieniach Amn". Tak też czynimy, zaś sam Kesevar, stojący obok filaru, zaczepia nas od razu. Musimy go osądzić, jednak wybór opcji dialogowych nie ma znaczenia. Warto być jednak miłym, bowiem usługi Upadłego będą nam jeszcze potrzebne. Dalsza część zadania wymaga od nas wejścia do samej Twierdzy Strażnika, dlatego zdobywamy stosowny kamień strażniczy i schodzimy na pierwszy poziom. Ważne jest to, aby zająć się tym questem przed odwiedzinami w Dzielnicy Cmentarnej w celu ostatecznego rozwiązania problemu z Bodhi. W twierdzy trzymamy się pomieszczeń w zachodniej części mapy, gdzie natkniemy się na Gunshaina. Wredny typek posiada obstawę i zdradza bojowe zapędy od początku, więc nie czujemy się rozczarowani, kiedy w końcu rzuca nam rękawicę. Walka jest lekko rozczarowująca, bowiem Gunshain pada dosyć szybko. Musimy wrócić do Kesevara, co kończy zadanie "The Fallen Deva". Saerileth niszczy noszony od samego początku w podręcznym ekwipunku zwój, a my zdobywamy 20 000 Punktów Doświadczenia. Kolejne zadanie pojawia się tylko wtedy, kiedy ukończyliśmy to opisane powyżej i romansujemy z Saerileth. Wizyta w Dzielnicy Cmentarnej, wzorem rozwiązań z oryginalnego "Baldur’s Gate II", kończy się porwaniem naszego obiektu uczuć. Bodhi przemienia jego (lub ją) w wampira, którego musimy zabić i ciało, wraz z plugawym sercem siostry Irenicusa, zanieść do podziemi w Ruinach świątyni. Tutaj jest nieco inaczej, bowiem Saerileth zostaje porwana, jednak nie atakuje nas, lecz staje się lamentującym duchem, oskarżającym nas o swój marny los. Wracamy z tą nowiną do Kesevara, którego błagalnym tonem prosimy o pomoc. Deva zgadza się, przez co lądujemy z powrotem u stóp już uzdrowionej paladynki. Saerileth jest nam wdzięczna i dołącza do drużyny. Mimo wieku, dziewczyna myśli o zamążpójściu. Przed udaniem się do miasta elfów pojawi się stosowny dialog, zaś sama ceremonia odbędzie się w Suldanesselarze. Mod dodaje stosowny dialog tuż po tym, jak Ellesime dziękuje nam za uratowanie miasta, zaś w naszym ekwipunku ląduje ślubna obrączka o cennych właściwościach. Dalsza część zawartości tego moda rozgrywa się już w "Tronie Bhaala", jednak nie spodziewajmy się zbyt wiele. Przede wszystkim wywoływane przez nas opcje dialogowe zostają wzbogacone o możliwość przebrania się Saerileth w nieco bardziej skąpą zbroję. Jest to jedynie efekt zmiany portretu, nie wpływający na żadne bojowe właściwości paladynki. Miłym zaskoczeniem okazała się większa liczba rozmów z członkami drużyny oraz przygotowanie zarówno wpisu u Volo, jak i osobnej zjawy Edorema podczas rozmowy z fałszywym Gorionem w drodze do domu Yaga-Shury. To ostatnie wydarzenie może urosnąć do rangi powodu, dla którego zechcemy się z paladynką rozstać, więc widać, że przy tworzeniu tej modyfikacji starano się nie tylko o cukierkowe dialogi, ale podjęto także próbę uczynienia samego wątku odrobinę dojrzalszym. Na zadanie w "Tronie Bhaala" trzeba czekać aż do Amkethran. Koło tawerny będziemy świadkami rozmowy kilku osób, wychwalających piękno kobiety imieniem Deliah. Jeśli mimo wszystko zgodzimy się porozmawiać z ową niewiastą, to rozpoczniemy zadanie "Deliah the Harlot". Wchodzimy do tawerny i rozmawiamy z ową pięknością. Możemy wyrazić swoją dezaprobatę jej dość swobodnym stosunkiem do seksu lub samemu skorzystać z opcji spędzenia nocy w jej ramionach. Ta ostatnia opcja zdecydowanie nie jest polecana w przypadku romansowania z naszą, jakby nie patrzeć, już małżonką – inaczej Saerileth automatycznie opuszcza drużynę na zawsze. Odmawiamy Deliah i wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Wtedy też odzywa się Saerileth, która, jak zwykle, chce pomagać wszystkim potrzebującym. Deliah i jej towarzysze to demony, które ukrywają swój wygląd za pomocą silnej iluzji. Można wrócić do środka i zrobić z nich krwawą miazgę, ale lepiej jest posłuchać rady paladynki i udać się po pomoc do tutejszego kapłana Waukeen. Chyil znajduje się w swojej skromnej świątyni na południe od tawerny. Otrzymujemy zwój, który ma rozproszyć iluzję. Wracamy do tawerny i w rozmowie z Deliah używamy odpowiedniej opcji. Sukkub pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze, po czym ucieka, obiecując nam zemstę. Zadanie zostaje uznane za wykonane, a my w nagrodę otrzymujemy 60 000 Punktów Doświadczenia. Potem czeka nas już rozprawa z przeznaczeniem, zwieńczona epilogiem. Kategoria:Towarzysze z modów